crash_shared_continuityfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Oculus
The Interstellar/Interspecial Republic of Oculus ''(and beyond) ''is a diplomatic multi-species empire based on the Maa star system. It is special in the regard that the seeds for its birth were actually born in the recent decades. It was only in 105,331 AI that the creatures of the planet Oculus discovered fire after slaughtering massive amounts of predators in revenge for them razing a Troobatit nest, and then only 6 years later, in 105,337 AI, they started to build their first cities. The sudden growth of this fledgling empire was probably helped by the fact that Oculus was inhabited by a colony led by the Dictator (who were then destroyed by a swarm of epic Yellgiants), and existence of an unusually powerful monolith in Oculus's moon Barren. The Republic of Oculus consists of multiple sentient species that combined their forces in an attempt to maintain peace between themselves and their neighbours. This expansion even continued towards the other inhabited planets in the Maa system, including Barren and its many sentient inhabitants, and the Knot the Grawx in the planet Grawx, who surrendered their forces in fear of breaking galactic laws. The Republic of Oculus and its capital planet Oculus are also the current known locations of the Staves of Evolution and Birth, two of the Three Staves of Creation that were originally made by Steve to help spread life across the cosmos. They have currently expanded to one other system in addition to their home system, Idalen with the planet IP-243. The Republic so far contacted one empire besides them, the Trooba Empire of Espyrko, and they are planning to host a diplomatic event for the possible larger empires that might want to contact them. History (This will mostly recap the Trooba & Hivehat series, as that's where most of the republic's history will be. Liskomato can deal with the backstory of the planet in the future.) 'Origins and Foundation' The Republic of Oculus was born on the planet Oculus, in the system of Maa in the Uranian wing of the Liskus galaxy, when the cities of Trooba City and Newhive unified under a single government after the former city bought out the latter, riot-infested city. The new government sought to eventually expand their borders across the planet, all the while peacefully integrating the conquered city-states and nations into their laws and customs. At the start of their combined republic, Trooba City and Newhive often disputed on how they should expand their influence. Newhive wanted to use force, and at first conquered the nearby city of Blindopol without asking Trooba City first on this matter. After the incident of conquering without consent, Trooba City and Newhive agreed on that however they annex territories, they always ask each other for guidance before acting properly. This, and Blindopol's general inclusion to the republic, was the beginning of Oculus's Grand Council, a special branch of the government that every Oculian city and their leaders belonged to the moment they joined with Oculus. Elections would be held every five years, at the same time as new leaders for the Oculian cities would be chosen. There are no limitations on how many terms a city leader can serve as of today, so for most of Oculus's recent history the leaders have mostly stayed the same as they have been at the Republic's beginnings. 'The Destructive War' The first major war that the Republic participated in began when the Deerstrich Nation led by the dictator Barry Ostrichfeet used a nuclear missile to destroy Blindopol and then sent its aeroplane fighters against Newhive and the Republic's national heroes Trooba and Hivehat. The official declaration of war came soon after this, through a hijacked broadcast where Barry demanded that Trooba and Hivehat be brought to him until the end of the year, or their "petty little republic" be wiped off the face of the world. Republic, not agreeing to this ultimatum, struck immediately back against Barry's forces and within a year managed to quickly conquer most of Deerstrich cities, until they were all set to self-destruct. The final battle of the war, Assault on Ostrichopol, eventually ended in Republic's victory as well, with Ostrichfeet himself dying after attempting to use the Staff of Evolution as a weapon against its chosen users Trooba and Hivehat. The staff, one of the Three originally created by Steve himself, was then brought to Gigantopia, where it was stored on its most secure bank, the Mayor's Vault. As celebrations were held for their total victory, the Oculians suddenly received a distress call from "the Barren Planet", a world that Trooba and Hivehat had once visited. 'Ascent to the Stars and the Battle of the Monolith' Oculians then quickly discovered that the distress signal had come from their moon, realizing then that the barren planet was really their own moon all along. They then decided build their first own spaceships, based on the technology they had scavenged from the ruins of a Grox invasion that occured just before the Destructive War. Creating their own class of spaceship, Explorer, the Oculians sent Trooba and Hivehat with the first ship of that kind to the desolate moon in order to help its inhabitants with their issues. After making contact with the residents of Barren, Oculians and Barrenites quickly sign a contract which seals their union, making the Republic an interplanetary superpower in its own right. Soon after that, eyes are set on the furthest planet out of their home star: Grawx. It was home to the communist nation of Knot the Grawx, who believed in fair games and rules that everyone in the galaxy must obey. When Oculian heroes Trooba and Hivehat came to Grawx and explained who they were, the Grawxian leader realized that he had no choice but to give up the Knot the Grawx's independence to the Republic, now making it three planets strong. Soon after that, Trooba and Hivehat unearth with the help of Knot the Grawx an abandoned Grox laboratory, which was home to the Giantrox general Groogrox's prototype, as well as the Staff of Birth. However, Blueduck-Ducky managed to steal the second staff of power, which lead into a catastrophic chain of events that ultimately led into the Battle of the Monolith. In the Battle of the Monolith, Blueduck-Ducky tried to turn himself into the ultimate being by using both the Staves of Evolution and Birth, as well as Barren's powerful monolith to evolve himself beyond normal creatures. It was an utter failure, however, and Ducky became fused with Barry Ostricfeet and a greeneater shaman's souls, turning him into a confused and hostile being that cloned itself uncontrollably. After a long and excruciating battle with the ever-expanding clones, Blueduck-Ducky was eventually killed, along with all of his clones, and he went on to the afterlife along with Barry's and the greeneater's spirits. 'Colonization of IP-243 and First Contact with Aliens' Culture (Here will go what the residents of Oculus and other planets are like. Feel free to study the civilians in the Trooba series to learn more.) Political Structure (Oculus's political structure. Can be found in bits in adventures, but Liskomato can expand it more if you can't find anything.) Military (Oculus's military goes here. Study how they work in adventures, and analyze it if needed. Liskomato can also fill in the blanks if needed, too.) Major residents (Oculus's most important members story-wise. Will include Trooba and Hivehat 100%.) Appearances in adventures (Include every adventure the republic and its members appear in. Trooba series will be one entry.) Category:Empires